The Raccoons and the Lost Star: My Version
by Joel-Robert-Dayton
Summary: My version of The Raccoons and the Lost Star


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Raccoons. Bob and Dottie are my characters. Enjoy**

On a distant planet, 3 pigs were staring at a radar screen, which had just picked up a small object moving through space.

"Look," one of them said. "There it is now." They all cackled.

Suddenly a pink arrdvark, wearing an olive green hat, with a yellow star on the front and smoking a cigar, raced over and shoved them out of the wayt.

"AT LAST," he shouted. "THE STAR. ONCE I HAVE IT, NOTHING AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME. I WILL CONQUER EARTH." He cackled excitedly.

The night sky always holds many secrets, but on nights when there's a falling star, a particularly fearful and mysterious magic is at work.

Down on Earth, in the Evergreen Forest, it was a quiet and clear night. There was full moon, the air was calm, crickets were chirping, owls hooted and the river was lazily flowing into Evergreen Lake, which was like glass under the stars.

Ranger Dan, his children; Julie and Tommy and their dog Schaeffer, were outside enjoying the pleasent evening.

"I'll have this fire lit in a minute or so," said Dan, as he arranged the wood. "But if you're really cold Tommy, maybe you should get a sweater."

"Nah," said Tommy. He and Julie were cuddled with Schaeffer. "Schaeffer will keep me warm." Schaeffer yawned.

"Schaeffer's the greatest dog on Earth," said Julie.

"In the whole universe," said Tommy. "In the whole solar system."

Dan struck a match and lit the fire. "See how special you are Schaeffer?" he said proudly. "We couldn't get by without you."

Schaeffer yawned again and fell asleep.

Julie petted him. "Sleepy Schaeffer," she said

"What story do you want tonight?" asked Dan.

"Tell us the one about that star," said Tommy.

"Well," began Dan. "Not so long ago, there was a tiny sparkling star. Now this little star was very lonely and dreamed of becoming a shooting star, so it could travel to a friendly, far off place."

A horn honked. "You 2 stay put. Let me check and see what that is. It might be just a surprise."

"I hope it is a surprise." Julie said excitedly.

"Me too," added Tommy. "I wish it could be a space rocket. Then I could go meet the aliens, that live on the stars and planets."

Julie rolled her eyes. "No one lives up there silly," she answered folding her arms.

"How do you know?" argued Tommy.

"Julie. Tommy," Dan called. "Come and see the surprised."

"It is a surprise," Julie said excitedly.

"Maybe it is a rocket," said Tommy.

"Oh Tommy, " groaned Julie.

They hurried to the cabin.

As Schaeffer continued to sleep by the fire, he was suddenly awakened by a strange whooshing sound. He looked up and saw what looked like a meteor streaking across the sky. It disappeared behind the trees and there was a loud thump, that shook the ground.

Schaeffer got up and slowly made his way across the stream to investigate. He nervously made his way through the darkness, until he came to a clearing where the object had landed. He peeked through the bushes and spotted what appeared to be a biplane. It was glowing red and making a whining sound. It stopped glowing and he could see lights blinking on it's wings and bolts of energy shooting between 2 rods on it's upper wing, that looked like Tesla coils. There were also missiles attached to the underside of it's lower wing.

Schaeffer was stunned. What was a plane like that doing here. And where did it come from. Schaeffer thought it very odd. Very suspicious. And more than a little scary.

He didn't see anyone around, so he decided to take a closer look.

When he got close and looked in the cockpit, a voice suddenly crackled over the radio. "Imperial command is furious. Report back at once. At once." Schaeffer suddenly spotted a bear standing nearby. He was dressed in a military uniform and was holding a walkie talkie. He also had a strange looking gun, like nothing anyone had ever seen.

The bear put the walkie talkie back in his jacket and returned to the plane.

Schaeffer looke around fearfully for a place to hide, but there was none. All he could do was dive into the back seat and hope the bear wouldn't see him.

The bear spun the propeller and started the engine. He hopped in the cockpit and pulled his goggles over his eyes. He then punched the throttle and the plane took off.

Schaeffer frantically looked for a way out, but the plane was already flying to high and to fast. The bear pushed a button on the panel and 2 canopies covered the cockpit and back seat. Schaeffer was trapped.

Schaeffer looked back and saw the cabin below. He cried as he watched it get further and further away.

Soon all he could see was the Evergreen Forest, other towns and cities, and then North America. He was amazed the plane could fly into space, like a shuttle. As it entered orbit, it folded it's propeller into a nose cone and 2 of the missiles on it's lower wing, which were really rocket engines, began to burn and the plane zipped out of orbit and past the moon. Eventually he couldn't see Earth anymore. He looked forward and was surprised to see another M-Class planet ahead. It had oceans and forests like Earth, but it was smaller and seemed to only have 1 continent, which was shaped like Cyril Sneer's head. There was a mountain near the top of the head.

One thing Schaeffer couldn't understand was why he'd never heard of this planet at all. It was closer to Earth than Venus and was habitable. He wondered if maybe it had somehow been kept a secret from the people of Earth for centuries. Had NASA sent any probes? Had the Soviet Union? If they had, maybe they'd discovered something and would do anything to keep anyone from finding out.

The plane entered the atmosphere and slowed down. There were jungles everywhere. It was beautiful.

The planes's rockets stopped burning and it unfolded it's propeller. The bear then steered towards the mountain.

Schaeffer covered his eyes, thinking they were going to crash, but a pair of massive doors opened and the plane flew into the tunnel.

The bear set the auto pilot and leaned back in his seat.

At the end of the of the tunnel was a wide open chamber. It was filled with missiles, bombs, tanks, (which looked like the Jagdtigers used by the Wehrmacht in World War 2) and more planes. Many bears dressed as soldiers and holding more of those strange guns were standing guard.

The plane landed and the canopies opened.

Schaeffer couldn't believe what he was seeing. He noticed a crane lifting a tank onto a raised platform, next to a giant rocket, that had what looked like Cyril Sneer's head, with cross bones painted on the side. None of the bears were wearing US Army, or Red Army uniforms. None of the had USAF, or Soviet Air Force markings and none of the rockets had US Airforce or CCCP painted on them. They obviously didn't belong to the super powers, or any country on Earth.

Schaeffer ducked into the plane when he heard a rumbling sound. A jeep, being driven by a bear soldier, along with a pig, wearing an officer's uniform, hat with a star and sunglasses and a blue dog, Schaeffer recognized as Cyril's dog Snag, was approaching the plane.

The bear stopped the jeep. The pig got out and stepped towards the plane. 2 other pigs, dressed like him, were standing nearby. "Give me the reconnaissance data," he demanded.

"The data. The data," the other 2 said together. They all snorted.

The bear pushed another button. A mechanical arm came out of the fuselage and handed the data to the pigs.

"The Imperial Commander has been waiting for you," the lead pig said angrily. "He does not like waiting."

"No, no, no," the other 2 said together.

A voice Schaeffer recognized came over the PA system. "I'm waiting." It was the voice of Cyril Sneer, but what was he doing on another planet with all these weapons and an army.

Cyril was in an office above the chamber. "Who's you Imperial Commander?" he asked.

"You are, you are. Of course you. No dought about it sir," the pigs answered nervously.

"Well get this," he demanded. "All Generals and that pilot report to me immediately. On the double. That's an order. Hop to it."

The pigs groaned nervously. "Hop to it. Hop to it," they said together. They oinked and headed up to the office.

Schaeffer poked his head out and looked around. The only way out was the same tunnel they'd came in, but there was no cover. He'd have to make a run for it.

He got out of the plane and slowly made his way towards the tunnel. All of a sudden, Snag detected his scent and growled.

Everyone noticed him.

"A dog," said Cyril. "An Earth dog." Schaeffer ran. "Now hear this. I want that dog deactivated."

"The jeep. The jeep," said the pigs as they and the bears scrambled and went after Schaeffer. Luckily they weren't fast enough and Schaeffer escaped into the jungle.

"Report back at once," Cyril called on the radio. "Forget about that dog. That's an order."

"Yes Imperial Commander. Yes," one fo the pigs answered nervously. They stopped the jeep. "Our Imperial Commander has just ordered us to return," said one of the pigs. "We can crush the dog later." They headed back to base.

Schaeffer looked around panting. He was safe for now, but deep inside, he felt sure he hadn't seen the last of thosed crazed creatures

As Schaeffer took in his new surroundings, he heard splashing. He decided to investigate. He found a river, with a water fall. He looked up and spotted someone standing at the top of the water fall. It was an arrdvark, wearing a light blue swim suit and had a white band in her curly brunette hear. Schaeffer realized it was Sophia Tutu, the girl Cedric had met and fell in love with over the previous winter, when they prevented Cyril from building his Cyril Dome over Evergreen Lake. He was now even more confused. First Snag, then Cyril and now Sophia, but what were they all doing on this planet and why?

Sophia leaped off the rock she was standing on, did a front flip and finished with a graceful swan dive into the river below. Schaeffer could see her through the clear water as she swam to the surface. She poked her head out of the water and noticed Schaeffer watching her.

"Hello," she said in a friendly tone. "Who are you?"

"Schaeffer," he answered smiling. "Don't you know me?"

"How could I?" she asked. "We just met."

Schaeffer scratched his head. "Gosh," he said. "You sure remind me of someone I know on Earth."

"Earth?" Sophia answered, confused. "What's that?"

"Earth?" said Schaeffer. "Why Earth. That's my home."

Sophia giggled and came out of the water. "I didn't think you were from around here. I'm Sophia Tutu."

Schaeffer was even more confused. "That's the same name as my Earth friend."

Sophia picked up her towel and began drying herself. "Well I'm the only me I know."

"This is so confusing," said Schaeffer. "You see, there's the Evergreen Forest, where I live and I saw a falling star and a plane. I got in and it blasted off and here I am."

"Oh how exciting," Sophia answered enthuthsiastically. "I love to travel."

They heard barking. Schaeffer looked and was surprised when a puppy, that looked just like him and wearing a collar, with a star shaped tag, hopped over the rocks towards Sophia.

Sophia picked him up. "Schaeffer, I'd like you to meet Broo. Bross this is Schaeffer from Earth."

Broo barked and Schaeffer smiled.

"You see," said Sophia, "you also remind me of a friend."

Schaeffer waved at Broo. "Glad to meet you Broo."

"Broo is very choosey about who he likes, but I think he likes you," said Sophia, as she set Broo down and he jumped into Schaeffer's arms.

"We're 2 of a kind," said Schaeffer.

"You certainly do look alike," said Sophia.

"Except for that starry thing, " said Schaeffer, pointing at Broo's tag, which was glowing. "It sure is pretty."

Sophia put her white shorts back on and tied her blue shoes. "I've never seen anything like it before," she said. "I found it on the ground, sparkling. Almost like a star and I thought; that's for Broo."

Schaeffer set Broo down and he chased a butterfly.

Schaeffer looked around. "This jungle sure seems deserted."

"This may sound odd," said Sophia. "But all the animals seem to be disappearing. I hope you're not going to leave," she added sadly.

Schaeffer shrugged. "Looks like I don't have much choice, but I should go home soon. My family will be missing me. I wonder how I can get back there," he added looking up at the sky.

"Well," said Sophia. "My boyfriend does have a very influential father. Maybe he can help."

Broo jumped into a pond.

"That would be wonderful," Schaeffer answered excitedly.

"Actually, I've never met his father," said Sophia. "But if he's anything like my boyfriend, then he'll be sweet, kind, gentle and helpful."

Back at the base, Cyril was very angry. "I Cyril Sneef. Imperial Commander, send you to Earth on a simple, but vital reconnaissance mission and you bring back an Earth dog? You stupid lummox. I'll have your stripes." He ripped off the bear's sleeve and tossed it to Snag, who shredded it. "Dissmissed." The bear marched away.

Cyril looked at the pigs. "Well, well, well. It seems I'm the Imperial Commander of a bunch of nitwits." He stepped in front of them and they saluted. "Now I'm willing to overlook that pilot's clumsiness, but I'm not willing to overlook the blunder you made with my star. For the past few months I've made millions of calculations, used all my expertise, so that one tiny, perfect star, unique in all the universe, would fall into the jungle outside. The star falls right on schedule, but where were you guys? Taking a coffee break? Goofing off? And now someone else has found it." He shoved one of the pigs down. "I want my star."

The pig shivered and sweated bullets. "We'll find it Imperial Commander."

"Yes we will," said the other 2. "You can count on it, oh yes."

"That star is irreplaceble," said Cyril. "Only it has the atomic dynamics to power all my rockets. I cannont launch my attack on Earth without it. IS THAT CLEAR?"

The pig shook off the sweat. "Yes sir, yes sir, it's perfectly clear." The other 2 gulped.

"I want you find that star immediatly," ordered Cyril. He picked up a globe. "I want to own Earth by next week. Understood?"

A door opened and in came Cyril's son Cedric. He was wearing a blue jacket and carrying some flowers. "Hi pop," he said nervously.

Cyril glared at him. "Cedric. What are you doing out of uniform?"

"I've got a date with Sophia," he answered. "My girl."

Cyril wrapped his arm around him. "Cedric my boy. Look around. Soon I'll be the owner of Earth, the best planet in the solar system."

Cedric looked at him funny. "What does that have to do with Sophia?"

"You and I are going to leave this rinky dink planet and hit the big time," answered Cyril.

"Couldn't Sophia come with us?" asked Cedric.

"There's no room in my rockets for some social climbing dame," said Cyril. "Give her the boot and soon Cedric."

Cedric sighed. "Sssssure, sure pop," he answered sadly and left the room.

Cyril turned back to the pigs. "Now back to my star. I have deduced that one of the jungle beasts must've found and filged it."

One of the pigs saluted. "We've rounded up most of the animals and they know nothing."

The other 2 saluted. "Oh no sir, no sir, nothing," they said together.

Cyril sat in his chair. "That's because you dummies haven't caught the right animals. I want you capture the rest of them now. One of them is my star thief." He crushed the globe.

The pigs saluted and hurried out of the room.

All this time Schaeffer was hoping Cedric's father might help him return to Earth, never suspecting that Cedric's father wanted to go to Earth too. But for a very different, very sinister reason.

Meanwhile, out in the jungle, Schaeffer and Sophia were still walking and talking.

"I don't mind telling you Sophia," said Schaeffer. "I was scared. Insided were all these tanks and mean looking bears and pigs. Something bad's going on there."

Sophia looked frightened. "My boyfriend's from that mountain, but it must be from a different part, because he wouldn't be mixed up in anything like THAAAAAAAAT."

The 3 were suddenly caught in a net hanging from a tree branch. Just then a raccoon with a bent nose and wearing a red and yellow sweater with a capital B on the front, jumped down from the trees. It was Bert.

"BINGO," he shouted. "What a catch. Hey we snatched 3 of the animal snatchers."

4 more raccoons came out of the bushes.

They were Ralph, Melissa, Bob and Dottie. Ralph was wearing a white pilot's scarf, Melissa a purple tank top, Bob a green golf shirt and Dottie a long sleeved white shirt.

Broo barked nervously.

"Let us out of here," demanded Schaeffer.

"Oh so you can catch more animals," said Bert. "Ha. No way Shaggy."

"Wait," said Schaeffer, who suddenly recognized them. "I know you. We're friends."

Bert laughed. "Ah don't try that old line on us."

"Please let us down," pleaded Sophia. "We're getting squished."

"They don't look dangerous," said Melissa.

"Yeah," said Dottie. "I think we should give them a chance."

"Uh but she looks just like one of Cyril Sneer's bunch," protested Bert.

"Cyril Sneer?" said Schaeffer, scratching his chin. "Hmm."

"Who's Cyril Sneer," asked Sophia.

Bob passed Ralph a knife. "Here. Cut them down," he said.

"Sure," answered Ralph, as he climbed the tree.

"Ha," said Bert. "Who's Cyril Sneer."

"Don't you know?" asked Ralph, as he cut them loose. He grabbed a vine and came down. "He's someone who sort of looks like you. He's been catching all of the animals and taking them to the mountain."

"Not me," protested Sophia.

"I just got here," said Schaeffer.

Sophia stroked Broo. "And Broo couldn't harm a soul," she said.

"Do you guys think it's safe?" asked Melissa.

"I think so," said Ralph.

"Me too," said Bob.

"Yeah," said Dottie.

Ralph untied the net.

"Thank you," said Sophia.

"I'm sorry about the trap," said Ralph. "But we're just about the only animals left around."

"That's because we're too smart to be caught," said Bert.

"Who is this Sneer fellow?" asked Sophia.

"An absolutely horrid beast," Melissa answered angrily.

"We'll show him," Bert answered with determination. "We'll launch a sneak attack. Bam bam pow boom Bert Raccoon karate ace." He hit a tree and hurt his hand.

"Despite Bert's expetise," said Melissa. "We're still rather outnumbered."

"That's right," said Dottie. "We have to be very careful."

Schaeffer scratched his head. "Maybe I could help even the odds."

They heard a buzzing sound overhead. It was a squadron of Cyril's planes.

"Part of Cyril's air force," explained Ralph.

"Gee I'd love to fly one of those babies," Bert said excitedly. "I'd dive bomb, then loop the loop. Yahoo." He grabbed a vine and swung throught the air. "Bert Raccoon. Flying ace."

"The only way I'd get into one of those contraptions," said Schaeffer. "Would be to go home to Earth."

"You're from Earth?" asked Ralph. "I've heard of it."

"My family's there," explained Schaeffer. He sighed sadly. "Gosh. I sure miss my kids."

"What are kids?" asked Melissa.

"They're kind of hard to explain," said Schaeffer. Bert moved past pretending to fly a plane. "They need me a whole lot. But I reckon you need me too. So what are we going to do?"

"I propose we make a raid into the mountain tonight," said Ralph. "And rescue our friends."

"I want to help too," said Sophia. Broo barked excitedly. "And so does Broo."

"Funny," Said Melissa. "I knew the minute I saw you 3 that we'd be friends."

"Good thing," said Dottie. "We need all the help we can get."

"Let's hope we can end this soon," said Bob. He wrapped his arm around Dottie. "Then we can get back to our normal lives."

"Sophia. Sophia," someone called.

"That'll be my boyfriend, Cedric," Sophia said dreamily. "We have a date." She skipped away happily.

"Meet us back here by nightfall?" asked Ralph.

"Okay," said Sophia. "See you then."

"Bye," said the others.

"Cedric?" asked Schaeffer even more confused. "Cedric."

"Okay," said Ralph. "Now for the raid."

They went into a huddle and discussed their plan.

Schaeffer was most perplexed. Why was it he knew Sophia and the raccoons, yet they didn't konw him? Schaeffer wasn't sure, but decided to stop worrying about it and just be glad the he was with friends, whether they were new, or old.

Cedric was pacing waiting for Sophia, when he suddenly spotter her. "Oh Sophia," he called. "Over here." He handed her the flowers.

"Oh Cedric thank you," she said happily. "They're lovely." She kissed him, making him blush.

Cedric checked his calculator. "You're 2 minutes and 37 seconds late," he said nervously.

"I was with my new friends," explained Sophia. "Did you know someone is capturing all of the jungle animals? We must do something."

Cedric tugged at his tie. "But what can we do?"

"Cedric you're father's influential," answered Sophia. "Maybe he could help stop this Cyril." She scratched her chin trying to remember his name.

"Sneer." mumbled Cedric.

"Yes," said Sophia. "How did you know?"

"Hhe's my pop."

Sophia gasped. "Oh Cedric no. How dreadful."

They started to walk. "Pop's not so bad," said Cedric. "Once you get used to being afraid of him. Pop's got some big plans for some planet and pop says we're going to be moving soon."

Sophia dropped her flowers, folded her arms and felt very dissapointed. "Oh Cedric," she said sadly. "That's terrible. I'll miss you." She started to cry and Broo wimpered.

"I'll miss you too," answered Cedric, struggling not to cry himself. "I promise to write." He dabbed her tears away.

Sophia held his hand. "I'll probably never see you again," she added sadly.

"Well," said Cedric. "Let's not think about it. I'm not leaving just yet." He held her for a moment. They kissed and went off to enjoy their evening together.

It was a pleasent night. The sky was clear, no wind, it was warm and the quietness of the jungle made it even better. They crossed the waterfall and Sophia made a flower necklace. Later they went canoing and star gazed. Cedric couldn't get over how beautiful Sophia looked in the moonlight. They both wished it would last forever.

Unfortunately the next morning, though bright and cheery, was soon to be an unpleasant one. The raccoons and Schaeffer could see Cyril's mountain base in the distance.

"Just wait til I meet Cyril Sneer," said Bert. "Bert Raccoon dueling ace."

With any luck we won't see Cyril at all," said Ralph. He, Bob and Schaeffer were going over the plan.

"We'll free the animals and get out," Schaeffer said with determination.

"We'll have to be quick," said Bob. "They're a slippery bunch."

Bert was on top of the treehouse. "I'm not scared of Cyril Sneer," he said as he swung a sword. He grabbed a vine and swung down.

"It could have laser guns, booby traps," said Melissa. "Couldn't we all just agree to be cautious?"

"She's right," said Dottie. "We have to be patient."

"Yeah sure, sure," said Bert.

Melissa and Dottie rolled their eyes. Dottie loved her son dearly and knew he always meant well, but he did tend to be over confident and often landed himself in hot water. He was so much like his father was at that age. Not just in personality, but looks too.

"All right time to go," said Ralph.

Bert stood on a branch, holding a vine and his sword. He screamed like Tarzan and swung down, crashing into a tree.

"Are you all right?" asked his parents.

"I'm fine answered Bert, trying to pretend his chest and face weren't hurting.

And so the raccoon gang started for the mountain, armed with only feable quickness and hope.

When they arrived, they saw 2 bear soldiers guarding the entrance. Ralph took out a slingshot and fired a tomato at one of them. The bear he hit assumed the other did it and hit him. They started to fight and the gang easily slipped past them, disguised as a bush.

They made their way down the hall, without being seen. Another guard was at the end of the hall, with his back to them. Melissa tied his shoe laces together and Bert leapt in front and made a face.

The bear attempted to grab him and tripped. Schaeffer stole his uniform and the others tied him and locked him in a cell.

The others hid in a crate and Schaeffer closed the lid. He quickly turned around and saluted a jeep, containing one of the pig generals rolling by.

Schaeffer then drove the fork lift the crate was sitting on over to a vent grate. The raccoons opened it and slipped down.

They quietly made their way through the air ducts and found one that led to the offices below. They could see a bear sitting at a desk, asleep. On the desk were the keys to the cells.

Ralph tied a hook to a rope and carefully lowered it towards the keys. Bert almost fell. Ralph caught him and accidently hooked the bear's belt. Ralph then stood on the hook and the others lowered him down. He grabbed the keys and slipped out of the office, without waking the bear.

They snuck down the cell block and freed all the animals. They quietly escorted them to the office where they climbed the rope and snuck out throught air ducts.

Bert was the last to leave. He started up the rope, but lost his grip and fell on the desk, waking the bear. He tried to grab him, but Bert jumped on his head and scrambled out. The bear stoop up and his pants fell down. He yanked them back up, embarassed.

The bear reported to Cyril. Cyril investigated the cell block. "BLAST." He looked at the pig generals. "Bring back those animals."

The pigs saluted. "Oh yes sir. Yes sir," they answered and zipped to their jeeps.

It didn't take them long to find all the animals and bring them back. The raccoon gang were the only ones that could seem to hide from them.

They continued to free the animals and Cyril grew more and more frustrated. "NOT AGAIN. NINGCOMPOOPS. YOU PORKERS GET THOSE ANIMALS OR I'LL COOK YOUR BACON."

The pigs gulped and saluted.

Night after night the raccoons gang would outwith Cyril Sneer, but no sooner were the animals free, when Cyril's army quickly rounded them up again. Only the raccoon gang was able to elude Cyril in his frantic search for the missing star.

Cedric was watching them on the monitors and spotted Sophia assisting them. He couldn't believe it. "Sophia," he said in disbelief. He suddenly heard Cyril coming and changed the channel. "Oh hi pop," he said nervously, as he sweated bullets. He tugged his collar. "Just watching a little TV. It's all pretty dull stuff."

Cyril snatched away the remote. "Speak for yourself." He checked the cameras and spotted the raccoons leaving with the animals. "Those meddlesome raccoons. I should've known. Who are those 2?" he asked when he saw Sophia and Broo.

"Why would I know pop?" asked Cedric.

"Because when I came in, you were calling Sophia," answered Cyril. "Ah that's it. Your girl."

Cedric's heart raced. "Shshe must've been forced against her will."

"A likely story," said Cyril. He looked at the screen and noticed something around Broo's neck. "What's that next to her?"

"Just her puppy, Broo," answered Cedric.

Cyril paused the video and zoomed in. "My star. That's where it's been."

"What pop?" asked Cedric.

"Nothing Cedric. Run along." ordered Cyril. Cedric left the room. "At last," he said excitedly. "My star. Well you've just had your last successful raid. You had your fun. Now it's my turn." He cackled.

The next night, Cedric was getting ready for his next date with Sophia. Cyril noticed.

"Stepping out are you Cedric?"

"Gee," Cedric answered nervously. "I thought I'd take a walk."

"What's that in your hand?" asked Cyril.

"This?" he asked. "Chchocolates. In case I get tire from walking and need instant energy."

Cyril finished his cigar. "Bright boy." He sniffed the air. "What's that smell? Are you wearing my aftershave Cedric?"

"Nno. It's mine." he answered. "It's called Jungle Rendevous."

"Catchy name," said Cyril. "Well I don't want to keep you. Enjoy your walk."

Cedric smiled. "Gee thanks. Bye pop." He left.

Cyril struck a match and lit another cigar. "Jungle Rendevous." He cackled. "How appropriate." He cackled some more.

Meanwhile Sophia and Broo were playing while they waited for Cedric. Broo did a back flip into a bush. Sophia giggled. "That's almost it. Now just push off a little higher."

"Sophia," Cedric called.

She waved to him. "Over here."

Cedric smiled. "Hi Sophia. Here." He handed her the chocolates.

She opened the box. "Chocolates. Oh Cedric. You're so sweet." She kissed him and he blushed. "Want one?"

"Thanks," said Cedric, as he took one. "Sophia why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Yyou know. You, those raccoons and the dogs. Pop knows you're behind the raids and he's not pleased."

Sophia glared at him. "Well I'm not pleased with your pop." She looked away.

"Sophia. Sweetie. Try to understand," pleaded Cedric. "You've got to stop, or pop will get really mad. Then anything could happen."

A light suddenly shawn on them and somebody blew a whistle. More lights shawn on them. "Company A to the right. Company B to the left," ordered one of the pig generals. The bears quickly moved into position and surrounded them. Their ambush worked perfectly. "Companies halt," ordered the general. Snag was with him. "Ready." The bears cocked their guns. "Aim." They aimed at them. Just then a jeep containing Cyril pulled up.

Cyril jumped out and glared at them. "Well well well. We meet at last. Sophia isn't it?"

She looked at Cedric in disbelief. "Cedric? How could you?"

"I I didn't know," he protested. "Honest."

"Here," said Sophia as she shoved the chocolates into Cedric's arms. "I'll never look at a chocolate again."

Cyril snatched them away. "I'll take those." He opened the box. "Where's the puppy?"

Sophia folder her arms and glared at Cyril. "What do you want with Broo?"

"Let's just say he has something that belongs to me," answered Cyril. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," said Sophia. "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You're a beastly horrible beast."

Cyril ate a chocolate and threw the box away. "SILENCE. Either you get me that mutt now, or you're heading for the dungeon."

The pig generals cackled. "Oh goody goody."

Snar rolled on the ground laughing.

Sophia put her hands on her hips. "Which way to the dungeon."

"You know, you're stupider than I imagined. I'll get your little dog and those raccoons too."

Cedric sighed sadly.

Cyril led Sophia away and locked her up. She sat on her bunk, hugging her knees, crying and thinking about poor Broo out ther in the rain all by himself and wondering if the gang would get her out anytime soon.

The gang was on their way to another raid.

"These raids are getting so simple," said Bert, as they arrived at the bridge. "No challenge anymore."

They couldn't understand why Cyril Sneer would want to trap Sophia. But whatever his twisted reasons were, they had to find a way into the mountain and save her.

They quietly made their way across the bridge. Ralph tossed a grappling hook through an upstairs window and they climbed inside.

They crept down the dark corridors to the cell block. It was quiet. Maybe too quiet.

Bert spotted Sophia. "She's there. What a breeze. She's not even guarded."

They hurried to her cell.

"Sophia," whispered Schaeffer.

"You all right? Melissa asked worriedly.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Dottie. "How did you get caught?"

Sophia rubbed her eyes and gasped. "Run. It's a trap."

The alarm sounded and dozens of bears surrounded them.

"Okay you guys," said Bert. He swung his sword. "Drop the weapons."

"Disarm him," ordered a pig general.

A bear picked him up by his sweater, snatched his sword away and bent it with his teeth.

"Take them and the skinny one to the imperial commander," ordered the general.

They were led to Cyril's office. "So nice to see you all here."

"The pleasure is not mutual," said Melissa.

"You have no right to keep us here," said Ralph.

"Yeah no right," said Bert.

"You'll never win," said Bob.

"You know we always prevail," said Dottie.

"Don't bother trying to appeal to my concience," said Cyril. "I have none."

Snag cackled.

"What do you want with us?" asked Schaeffer.

"Ah someone who comes right to the point," said Cyril. "I like that."

Snag cackled again.

"Fetch me the puny little mutt," ordered Cyril.

Broo jumped into Sophia's arms. "You leave Broo alone you bullies."

A bear snatched him away, handed him to a pig general and the general took him to Cyril.

Cyril smiled evily. "My star." He ripped it off. "At last."

Bert wasn't impressed. "One little star. Ha ha. Big deal."

"This star is the final component I need to launch my attack," said Cyril. "I'll program the countdown for tomorrow morning at down and soon. Soon I'll own the earth."

"But you can't," protested Schaeffer. "That's my home. My family's there."

"Not for long," said Cyril. "Look around you. I have the best technology. Weapons, computers and the star." He stood up and came down from his platform. "There's no turning back. After I blast off, this mountain will self destruct and become a meare heap of rubble and you with it." He returned to his chair. "So you see I must have a new home. I think Parie would be tres' nice this time of year." He tossed the star in the air.

"But we'll be here when the mountain caves in," said Melissa.

"That's the way the cookie mountain crumbles," said Cyril. "Take them away to the high security cell."

The pigs cackled. "To the cell. To the cell."

Cedric came out of his bedroom. "Pop what's going on? Sophia."

Cyril glared at him. "Cedric don't talk to the prisoners. And close that door."

"Broo," whispered Schaeffer. "Here's your chance. You're small and fast enough to escape. You've got to run for it."  
Broo did as he was told and slipped past the bears. He was too small and fast for them to catch.

"RUN BROO," shouted Sophia.

Broo ran past Cedric, who didn't even try to stop him.

"BLAST," said Cyril. "Cedric. You are such a boob."

Cedric looked at Sophia. "Oh Sophia, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

She looked away and folded her arms.

"Get those prisoners out of my sight," ordered Cyril. "I can't stand their goody goody faces. Take them to maximum security."

The pigs saluted. "Yes imperial commander."

Cyril cackled as the gang was led to their cell. "Maximum security."

Through the night, Cyril's military prepped for their invasion of Earth. All the gang could do was sit and watch, while hoping Broo would be alright.

"Look at those planes," said Bert. "You know the one thing in life I haven't done and most want to do is fly a plane."

Schaeffer sighed. "What I'd like to do best is go home and play Hide and Seek with Julie and Tommy again."

"What's the use?" asked Melissa. "None of our wishes will come true. I hope Broo got out of the mountain."

"Me too," said Sophia.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Dottie.

"He might even find a way to get us out of here," said Bob.

Ralph wrapped his arm around Melissa. "Well at least we're locked up together."

Schaeffer stood up. "Yep. I'm thankful for that." He joined Bert at the window. "But I can't help worriying about him being all by his lonesome."

Little Broo did feel pretty lonely and he was just as worried about the others as they were about him, but he wasn't ready to give up hope. Not quite yet.

The night wore on and as the dawn neared, so did Cyril Sneer's final countdown.

The gang woke up to a wimpering sound.

"Broo," Sophia said excitedly.

"Your safe," said Melissa.

"Thank goodness," said Dottie.

"Did we ever miss you," said Schaeffer.

Broo picked up something and handed it to them.

Schaeffer took it. "What's this?"

"It's some kind of hand drawn map," said Ralph.

"From Cedric," said Sophia. "I'd recognize his scrab little scoll anywhere," she added dreamily. "I knew he'd help us."

"It shows how to get to the war room from here," said Ralph.

"WHOOPEE," shouted Bert. "All we have to do is follow the map and get the star. We're saved."

"Terrific," Melissa answered sarcastically.

"We still have to get out of here," said Dottie.

"And fast," said Bob.

"Okay, so there's still one tiny problem," said Bert.

Broo barked.

"Quiet Broo," said Bert. "I'm thinking."

Broo barked again.

"What is it little guy?" asked Schaeffer.

Broo continued barking.

Schaeffer realized what he was trying to say. "Broo wants to go after the star."

"Broo?" said Bert.

"But it's so dangerous," said Sophia.

"You'd be real careful wouldn't you Broo?" said Schaeffer.

Broo panted excitedly and nodded.

"You're a vert brave puppy," said Melissa.

"And you're our last hope," said Schaeffer. "Now this is what I think you should do little fella." Everyone gathered into a huddle.

Meanwhile, Cyril's military was almost ready for their attack. Broo had snuck into a jeep and jumped onto the floor, as it passed some ammo crates. A spotlight shawn on him and he ran behind the crates. He did his best to move around without being seen, but it wasn't easy.

He stopped to catch his breath, but unfortunately Snag picked up his scent and found him. Broo ran between the crates. Luckily Snag was too big to follow him.

He gulped when he saw the stairs leading up to the war room. He snuck past the guards and made his way up the stairs. So far so good. He suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him and hung under the stairs. Luckily the pig general didn't see him. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued up to the war room.

"This is your imperial commander," Cyril called over the PA. "I am activating the last phase of our countdown. Secure all boarding hatches. Load all gun bays. Start the rocket engines. I want to hear those beauties hum."

Broo peaked through the door. Cyril had his back to him and he was able to sneak in without being noticed.

Cyril entered some commands into the computer and the consoles booted up. Broo spotted the star connected to a machine and crept towards it.

"Earth. Here I come," said Cyril.

Broo hopped onto a chair to get the star. Unfortunately it squeeked and Cyril saw his reflection in the window.

"You. You miserable meddling mutt. Get out. Scram." He leaped at Broo, but missed and accidently pushed a button that set off a missile. It exploded against the ceiling.

As Broo ran around the room, with Cyril in hot pusuit, they both kept setting off more missiles. One of the buttons opened the door to the gang's cell. Bert, who was leaning against it, stumbled and almost fell out. He managed to cling to a nearby ledge. "He what's going on?"

"Bert are you all right?" asked Bob and Dottie.

"I'm fine. Hurry let's get out of here."

The others used him as a bridge to escape.

"Broo must've done it," said Ralph.

"Well let's get him and get out," said Melissa.

Schaeffer and Bob helped Bert up and they ran for it.

The other cell doors had opened as well and the animals charged towards the exits. The bears were unable to stop the stampede.

Back in the war room, Cyril noticed the animals escaping. "STOP THOSE ANIMALS." He took out a gun and aimed it at Broo. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the door door opened, knocking him off balance. He fired and hit the machine as he went down.

The star came out. Broo caught it and ran.

It was one of the pig generals. His clothes were torn and he had burns on his face. "Excuse me imperial commander, but some of the things happening down there don't seem to be in the manual.

Cyril jumped up, very angry. He growled and grabbed his microphone. "Mission aborted. Stop the countdown. Round up those animals. I want them now. I want my star.

The bears spotted the gang and surrounded them.

Sophia looked around frantically. "Where's Broo? We can't leave without him."

Cyril's army advanced on them.

Bert bumped into something. It was one of the planes. "Hmm. Bert Raccoon flying ace." He hopped into the cockpit and searched for the start button. He frantically pushed several until he heard the engine start. The bears exchanged confused glances.

"It it works," said Bert. "Get in."

They crowded into the back seat and onto the wings. One of the pigs aimed a gun at them. Bert tried another button, which extended the mechanical arm, picked up the pig and dropped him onto Snag's back. Snag tried desperately to get him off.

Bert pushed the throttle and the plane circled around the chamber.

"Any sign of Broo?" asked Sophia.

Bert continued to circle and noticed the plane was suddenly harder to steer. He looked back and saw 2 bears climbing onto the tail wings. Bert swerved the plane back and forth and shook them off.

"STOP THAT PLANE," Cyril shouted over the PA. "DISMANTLE IT. I WANT THOSE RACCOONS. THE DOGS. I WANT REVENGE. DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M GIVING ORDERS. I'M YOUR IMPERIAL COMMANDER. OBEY ME

"They're closing in," said Bert. "I need to take off now, or we'll be permanantly grounded."

"Just loop around once more for Broo," said Schaeffer.

"Okay," Bert answered nervously.

They heard Broo barking.

"I hear Broo. I hear Broo," said Sophia.

"Over there," said Ralph.

"I'll get him," said Bob.

Bert steered towards him.

"Oh Broo," said Melissa.

"Careful Bob," said Dottie.

Bob leaned down and got ready to scoop Broo up.

"Bert if you can fly this thing, I think now's the time," said Melissa.

Bob caught Broo just as Bert punched the throttle, pulled back on the stick and they were airborne.

Cyril and his personnel stared in disbelief.

Bert steered through the tunnel.

"They won't get through that tunnel alive," said Cyril as he pulled the lever to close the gates. He cackled.

A pig general came in. "Imperial commander sir. They're in the tunnel."

"I KNOW THAT YOU STUPID SWINE," shouted Cyril.

The pig stumbled and accidently hit another lever, which set off an alarm.

"THAT THE MOUNTAIN SELF DESTRUCT LEVER."

The pig saluted. "Yes sir."

There was no way to stop it.

"All troops evacuate immediately," ordered Cyril. "The mountain has begun self destruct cycle. Use emergency escape routes. Do not use tunnel. Repeat. Do not use tunnel.

The gang spotted the exit up ahead. They were almost home free, but then realized the gates were closing.

"Oh no. We're trapped," said Melissa.

Bert looked at the controls and found a fire button. A missile launched and destroyed the gates. They barely escaped. As they flew away they heard a rumbling sound. The mountain shook violently and exploded in a cloud of black smoke, shaped like Cyril's head. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. At last it was over.

Cyril and Cedric looked around at the destroyed base. All that was left was a smoldering pile or rocks.

"Well pop is it time to leave for Earth yet? asked Cedric.

Cyril pulled his ears and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bert landed the plane in a clearing.

"Oh it feels good to be on home ground again," said Ralph.

Sophia had just finished fixing Broo's collar and reattached the star. She put it around his neck. "You were so wonderful," she said proudly. She hugged him. "And so brave."

Bert smiled at Broo. "I sure was wrong thinking you couldn't be of help little Broo."

Broo panted excitedly.

"You were great," added Bert.

Melissa put her hand on Bert's arm. "You were pretty wonderful yourself ace."

"Yeah sweetie. Great job," said Dottie as she hugged and kissed him.

"You and Broo deserve a medal," said Bob. He too hugged Bert. "I'm proud of you son."

Bert blushed. "Oh gee uh... thanks."

They noticed Schaeffer staring up at Earth.

"Oh Schaeffer," said Melissa. "We're so busy feeling proud of ourselves. You must be terribly homesick."

"I can't help missing my kids and their dad," Schaeffer answered sadly. "But at least I don't have to worry about Cyril hurting them."

"But Schaeffer can go home anytime he want's," Bert said enthusiastically

"How?" he asked.

"Same way you came," answered Bert. "Only I'll be the pilot."

"I don't know," said Schaeffer.

"Hey come on," said Bert. "I got us out of the mountain didn't I? Outer space will be a cinch. No tunnels."

They were all naturally depressed about Schaeffer leaving, but they understood he had a family on Earth and they needed him. They also knew it wasn't goodbye forever.

Sophia hugged him and started to cry. "Oh I'll miss you."

Broo wimpered sadly. "And Broo will too," she added.

"You take care of yourself and put on a parachute," said Melissa.

Schaeffer smiled. "Good idea."

"You're a good friend Schaeffer," said Ralph. They shook hands. "We couldn't have beaten Cyril without you."

"Thanks for your help," said Dottie. "We'll miss you."

"Yeah," said Bob. "Let's hope the next time we meet, it'll be under better circumstances."

Schaeffer smiled again and put on his parachute. "It was a good team effort."

Bert had his goggles on and was ready to go. "Hey come on."

"Well I hate long goodbyes," said Schaeffer. He hugged his friends. "Besides, we might see each other again."

"That's my special wish," said Melissa.

Schaeffer climbed into the plane. "And I wish you all lived on Earth in the Evergreen Forest with me." He scratched his chin thinking. "It's funny, but I feel like I've always known you."

Broo wimpered.

"Come on Broo. Give me a hug," said Schaeffer.

He jumped into Schaeffer's arms. "Now Broo, I want you to learn that backflip Sophia's teaching you. Then when we see each other again, and we will, you can show me."

Broo barked sadly and Schaeffer handed him to Sophia.

Bert started the engine and took off.

"Bye," everyone called. "Come back soon."

Schaeffer sadly watched them slowly dissappear.

Bert closed the canopies, flew into orbit and started the rockets.

Schaeffer continued to stare at the planet as it grew more distant. Eventually he couldn't see it anymore as they flew past the moon and entered orbit abovt Earth.

Bert was amazed. "Gee this is a big planet." He looked around and dodged a few satellites. He spotted a shuttle in the distance, with NASA painted on the wings. "Uh where's your home?"

"North," answered Schaeffer. He shrugged. "I think."

Bert decended through the atmosphere. He started the regular engine and a warning light came on above the gas gauge. He gulped. "Out of gas?"

As they flew lower, Schaeffer recognized the mountains and trees of the Evergreen Forest. He looked around until he spotted the cabin. "There it is," he said excitedly. "That's it."

"Uh Schaeffer looks like there's not enough gas to land and take off again," said Bert. "We'd better return. We'll hunt for gas and then try again another day."

Schaeffer had a better idea. "Bert I think I'm going to parachute."

"But couldn't that be dangerous?" Bert asked nervously.

"I expect it'll be easier than hunting for gas," said Schaeffer. "Thanks for the ride. You're some pilot. Honest."

Bert smiled and opened the canopies. "Gee uh thanks."

Schaeffer got ready to jump. "Say hello to the others for me. And I'll see you soon?"

"Oh you bet," said Bert. He put his goggles back on and gave Schaeffer a thumbs up. Good luck."

Schaeffer jumped and pulled the rip cord. The parachute deployed and he slowly decended towards the cabin. He waved goodbye to Bert.

Bert waved back. "Goodbye Schaeffer." He closed the canopies and returned to orbit.

For some reason, Schaeffer could still hear Bert calling his name over and over. He was almost down when Bert's voice suddenly changed to Tommy and Julie's.

Everything went dark and Schaeffer found himself laying on the ground next to the campfire. It was Tommy and Julie calling his name. He looked around confused. He was laying down as if he'd been sleeping and wasn't wearing a parachute. He felt like he hadn't even left the spot he'd been laying in days ago, before finding that plane and the bear pilot.

"Guess what?" Tommy said excitedly. "We've got a surprise to show you."

The kids were on the porch with their father. "Kind of sleepy tonight aren't you Schaeffer?" said Dan.

Schaeffer stared at them confused. It was like he hadn't even left them at all. Like he'd been there by the fire the whole time. He stood up and stretched.

"Well Julie, Tommy and I have a surprise that just might perk you up," said Dan. "Go ahead show him," he said to the kids.

Tommy came out with a puppy in his arms. "Here Schaeffer. What do you think?"

Schaeffer couldn't believe his eyes. It was Broo and he was wearing the same collar with the star attached. He a backflip. They were so happy to see each other.

Broo ran out to the fire and they happily barked as they chased each other around it.

"They act like they already know each other," said Tommy.

That night the stars seemed to shine down on the forest with a special warm glow. Schaeffer wondered if he could've dreamt it all. Surely a star had fallen and spread magic in it's path and one special wish had come true just now. And then Schaeffer stopped wondering, because suddenly he knew that if Broo had made it to the Evergreen Forest, then he would soon see Sophia and the raccoons too.

**The end. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading and more still to come.**


End file.
